Sabrina Louise Duff
Sabrina Louise Duff is a contender in kjf0012's The Glee Project fanfic titled "The Glee Program." Personality She is very sweet, kind, the girl next door, a great friend, but she has a mouth and if you piss her off you'll see her bad side and it ain't pretty. She is a loyal and good at advice and when you're her friend she loves with all her heart. Appearance She has long black hair and brown eyes. Her hair is naturally curly. Biography She was born Sabrina Tatitana Spellman.She is African American and Caucasian. Her mom got pregnant in high school and since Sabrina's dad didn't want a baby and her mom did nothing but tell herself she'd fail as a mother she gave Sabrina away. So Sabrina was given into adoption and she was adopted by the Duffs. The Duffs changed her name. Then she lived with the Duffs and her adopted brother and sister. When she was 15, she went to a party. After the party, some of her friends congratulated her on hooking up with that hot guy she hooked up with. Sabrina unaware and confused of what they were saying, shook it off because she assumed that she probably just kissed some guy or something. What she didn't know was that someone had date-raped her. This caused her to become pregnant. When she went to the doctor she found out she was pregnant and that she had drugs in her bloodstream. Then she realized that she was date-raped and pregnant because of it. At first she considered abortion, but she couldn't get herself to do it. Scared, alone, and depressed she gave her son Avan up for adoption because she couldn't let him have a troubled life. She didn't even know who the father of her son was. The reasons she joined the TGP is because she wants something better in life. And if she ever meets up with her son, again. She wants him to be proud of her. She also did this because her boyfriend back home named, Jason told her that he think she could win it if she auditioned. Photos Bffs-Jessica-Jarrell-and-Diggy-Simmons1.jpg|Brina and her boyfriend Jason Baby Avan.jpg|Sabrina's son Avan before she gave him up for adoption. Trivia *Suffered from depression during pregnancy. *Had no idea she was date-raped until she got pregnant. *Named her son Avan Matthew Duff. *Gave her son up to adoption. Because she wanted him to have a better life than the one she could give him. She didn't think it would be fair to raise him not knowing who the father was. Solos Solos (In a Duet) Img-thing.jpg|Call Me Maybe (Pairability)|link=Call Me Maybe Glow.jpg|No Air (Pairability)|link=No Air Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Contenders Category:Females